


No Lover Like A Hunter

by Fangirlxwritesx67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxwritesx67/pseuds/Fangirlxwritesx67
Summary: Jody Mills explores different levels of intimacy with Dean Winchester and eventually Sam Winchester
Relationships: Jody Mills/Dean Winchester, Jody Mills/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	1. As Many Times as You Want

Saving people, hunting things - the hunter’s life was a lonely business. The few friends Dean and Sam Winchester had were closer than family. Every so often, working a case, they crossed paths with someone they knew, someone else in the hunting business. Of all their fellow hunters, Jody Mills was a favorite. A kick ass sheriff at work, a firm but caring mom to her ragtag group of adopted girls, she was always a welcoming home.

This particular weekend, they had solved the case - a truck stop serial killer that turned out to be trafficking in black market parts for cannibalistic monsters. They had killed the monsters but not in time to save every victim. Bruised and tired, they returned to Jody’s to clean up, eat and rest.   
Passing bowls of spaghetti and loaves of crusty garlic bread around the table, they teased one another and swapped stories. Wine flowed freely, and with it laughter.

After dinner was done and the dishes washed, the girls headed to their rooms. Jody, Dean, and Sam went to the living room with their glasses of wine to continue talking. A fire crackled in the fireplace, sending gentle flickers of light across the room. Comfortable and full, Sam couldn’t help yawning.   
“Ready for bed, big guy?” Dean asked.   
Sam drew his hand across his eyes and nodded. The brothers said goodnight to each other, and Jody gave Sam a gentle squeeze before he trooped upstairs.

Jody settled back into the oversized armchair next to the fire, drawing her feet up beneath her.   
Dean sprawled on the couch, his feet up on the worn coffee table. Their voices got softer as they talked, their stories more personal. Dean found himself watching Jody as she talked. In the firelight, she was radiant. Her high cheekbones and straight nose were striking in the shadows. The flames leapt in her dark grey eyes when she laughed and played in her messy hair, streaking the salt and pepper color with golden light. He had never seen her quite like this- so soft and desirable. Eventually, they settled into comfortable stillness.

Finally, Jody reached out and placed one hand on Dean’s knee. Her touch sent a shiver straight to the core of him.   
“Dean,” she whispered, her voice low. “Haven’t you ever thought about us, about making this something… more?”  
Dean was caught off guard. Had his desire been that transparent? “Jody… I- I don’t know.”   
Jody cupped his strong jaw in her hand. “Dean.”  
Dean pushed her away, not unkindly.   
“Jody, we’re friends, we’re hunters! We’re not-”  
“Lovers?” she asked. “But what better lover than a friend? And who knows a hunter’s life like a hunter?”

Dean looked at Jody with newly appreciative eyes. The fire cast shadows over her high cheekbones and into the little crinkles gathered by her eyes. Her chin was set, but her lips were still full and soft. He could see her life story in her face - all her love and loss and courage. He knew her. He respected her. Could he love her, at least for tonight?

While Dean tried to gather his wayward thoughts, Jody waited. She had seen the man behind the handsome face. She had experienced first-hand the big heart that hid under his tough, ass-kicking bluster. She knew his story, too, knew things he had never shared with anyone else. She trusted him, wanted him.  
Before Dean could answer, doubt rose in Jody’s mind. She began to second-guess herself: what if she had misread Dean? Jody thought of him as an equal, a friend and a safe place. Maybe he thought of her differently, as too old or undesirable. Maybe he didn’t think of sex as something they could share. Hot shame crept up her cheeks.

“Dean, I’m sorry,” she spluttered, standing up, “I thought we shared this feeling but now… now…”  
“No!” said Dean, reaching up quickly and taking her hands in both of his. “No, you don’t understand, I want this, I want you! I never thought you saw me as more than just a friend! Jody, you are one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever met and-” his voice dropped to a growl. “I’ve dreamt about that ass since the first time I watched you turn and walk away.”

Dean pulled her down to sit beside him and slid his hand up to cup her face, running his fingers over her cheekbones and into her hair. Her messy hair was surprisingly soft under his touch. Holding her face, Dean kissed her. Their first kiss was soft, and then grew deeper as they explored one another. The kisses quickly turned hot and passionate. They kissed until they were both out of breath.   
Jody pulled back and looked at Dean. Her dark eyes flashed with desire. “So we can do this, just this once?”  
Dean’s eyes crinkled and he laughed delightedly. “Oh, Jody, baby, we can do this as many times as you want.” He kissed her again and again, as Jody leaned into his strong embrace. Wrapped in his arms, she felt safe.

The fire began to burn low, and the room grew darker. Dean got up to get more wood on the fire. Jody took advantage of the moment to strip down. When Dean turned back around, his jaw dropped.  
Standing there in a only dark grey bra and black cotton panties, Jody felt suddenly vulnerable. “Dean,” she asked, only half joking. “Are you disappointed?”

Dean’s voice was husky and certain, “Disappointed? Hell no.” He leaned back on the couch and reached for her, “You’re magnificent, Jody, everything I dreamed of and more.”  
Dean wrapped his arms around Jody’s hips and then slid one hand slowly over her round ass and down her legs. She shivered under his touch.  
“And your legs, damn!”  
  
Dean kissed the stretch marks that ran in a line across her soft lower stomach. Then he began to kiss her right hip and down her thigh. When he planted a kiss on the outside of her knee, her knees buckled. Dean laughed as he caught her and laid her down gently on the couch. She trusted him so much, not to let her fall, not to let her down.   
Dean traced a line of kisses up the inside of her other leg, until his face rested between her thighs.  
“Jody,” he murmured. “Take off your panties for me.” The feeling of his words against her made her sigh with pleasure. She tilted her hips up and pushed her panties down so Dean could pull them down the length of her legs. They locked eyes, and in the firelight, Jody was luminous.

Finally, Dean spread her legs. He looked down at her wet, enticing pussy. Dean wanted her so very, very much, and lowered his face into her. This was not what Jody expected but very much what she wanted. She arched her back and pushed into him. His strong tongue quickly found her sweet spot. Jody moaned softly. Dean grinned. Jody could feel his pouty lips curl against her.  
Over and over, Dean’s enthusiastic mouth brought Jody to the brink of climax and then backed off, every time pushing her higher. He wanted to take his time, making sure she was absolutely satisfied. Jody enjoyed every moment of his skillful efforts. Her legs trembled on Dean’s shoulders and then tightened around him. She moaned, long and low and shuddering. Dean threw his head back and laughed, his wet lips curving with delight.

Once Jody could catch her breath, she held out one hand for Dean to pull her upright. She rested her head on his broad shoulder and nestled into the base of his neck. He turned his head to kiss her, his mouth open against her warm lips.   
Jody whispered, “Your turn now.”   
Dean’s mouth turned up on one side. “Oh, yes.”   
Jody slipped her hand around Dean’s waist and up under his layers of shirts.  
“Take your clothes off,” she told him.

Dean stood up and peeled off shirt after shirt. Jody’s eyes followed his movements appreciatively, trailing over his broad arms and muscled chest before dipping lower. Feeling her gaze, Dean gave his hips a sexy wiggle while he undid his belt.   
As he kicked away his jeans and underwear, Jody took a step towards him. She unclasped her dark grey bra, letting her soft warm breasts fall free.

For a long moment, they stood there in the warm firelight, taking in the sight of one another’s body. Both of them were long and lean, in peak physical form. Both of them bore the marks of time, the scars of the hunting life. They knew each other well, but this was something entirely different.

Jody closed the space between them. Dean took her tightly in his arms. As they kissed, their hips ground together. It was rare for Dean to be with a woman who almost matched him in height. He cupped her ass, that amazing round ass. Jody felt his erection press hard against her thigh. She reached down to stroke him. My god, he was even bigger than he looked.

A moan escaped Dean’s lips.  
“Dean, let’s-” Jody began.  
“The couch?” he asked at the same time.

Jody shook her head. Turning to the couch, she pulled off a blanket and several pillows, tossing them to the floor. Dean knelt down, spreading out the blankets as he reached for his discarded jeans. He put on a condom in one swift motion as Jody settled down, lying comfortably on her back.

Dean leaned over her and took Jody’s breasts in his hands. They were a grown woman’s breasts, full and ripe in his hands. He kissed one and then the other, enjoying the weight and the velvety softness of her skin.

Dean had never seen Jody like this, bare and warm and soft. Her vulnerability was so appealing to him, he didn’t want to wait any more. He moved over her, settling between her legs. He looked up to Jody’s face and she nodded. That was all he needed.

He thrust into her and she gasped with delight. They moved their hips together, seeking a rhythm. Suddenly Jody felt a wave of toe-curling pleasure - Dean had hit her g-spot. She wrapped one strong leg over him to pull him close.   
“Yes, Dean, yes!” she gasped.   
She grabbed his ass as if she could press him even closer, as if they could disappear into one another. Their bodies ran together like a river, moving swift and hard. Jody let that river carry her to another orgasm. She threw back her head as the current of pleasure swept through her, like tumbling down a waterfall.

Dean bit his lip as he felt Jody shudder and gasp underneath him. That was all he needed to stop holding back. He groaned as he rode to his climax deep inside Jody.

Dean and Jody lay on the floor, facing one another. They gathered pillows and blankets around them until they were comfortable. The firelight played over their faces, warm and flickering.   
There were so many things that could have been said, but none of them needed to be spoken. They knew one another now like never before, inside and out.

Dean laid his hand on Jody’s cheek, ruffling his fingertips through her thick cropped hair, and running his thumb along her swollen lower lip. They kissed once more, slow and tender.  
“Oh Jody,” he murmured, “you beautiful, sexy, magnificent woman.”   
Jody smiled just a little, her dark eyes warm and liquid. “There’s no lover like a hunter, is there, Dean?”


	2. Taking Care of His Baby

As usual, months went by before another case led Sam and Dean Winchester back to Jody’s doorstep.

A string of mysterious disappearances in the area was a good time to bring in another hunter who knew the lay of the land. They made the long drive in time for lunch, and then planned to head back out with her and Claire to track down the case.

As the four hunters headed out the door, Dean paused.   
“Jody and I will be along in a minute,” he said. “Sam, why don’t you take Claire and go on in the truck? I’ve got to check something on Baby.”  
Sam’s eyebrows raised, and then he smirked.   
So that was it - Dean and Jody. The whole long drive, he had watched his brother grow more distracted, varying between excited, worried, and trying to play it cool. At lunch, nothing had happened out of the ordinary, but the electricity between Dean and Jody crackled like fire.  
“Sure thing,” said Sam. “You’ve got to take good care of your baby.”

Until that moment, Jody had been afraid that time had changed Dean’s mind about her. But there was no mistaking his desire now. The crunch of truck tires on gravel had barely faded before Jody pushed Dean up against the door, kissing him hard. They laced their fingers together above their heads.  
“So,” she murmured between kisses, “Last time- wasn’t a mistake?”  
Dean pulled back and looked at her, his green eyes locked on hers.   
“Jody, baby. You would never be a mistake.”  
She answered him with the eagerness of her mouth on his, greedily taking what he was giving. Dean parted Jody’s lips with his tongue and she moaned softly.

They kissed while Jody peeled off Dean’s leather jacket then his denim over shirt then his plaid shirt. When she was down to his t-shirt, he pushed her back just enough to undo her khaki pants. As she pulled her shirt off her head, ruffling her thick crop of salt and pepper hair, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen table.

The table was just the right height for Jody to rest her round, high ass on. In the bright sunlight, Dean looked her up and down. He had treasured the memories of their last time together, but in person she was even more beautiful than he remembered. Nothing was as perfect as seeing her in the flesh, lean and fit, but soft in all the right places. He ran his big hands over her, swiftly, wanting to take and hold her. Jody shivered under his touch. Her hunter’s body was strong and scarred, but her skin was like velvet. Her legs went on for days and her face, lit up with desire, was straight from his dreams.

“Oh baby,” sighed Dean, “I want you, I want you so much, I want all of you.” He pushed her back on the table, where they had just eaten lunch. He kissed her first on her mouth, and then down her long elegant neck. He kissed the tops of her full breasts where they rose above her navy bra. He laid a line of kisses down her stomach until he reached the top of her navy panties. Then he lifted Jody’s leg and kissed her right on the crease where her ass curved into her thigh.

Shuddering with remembered pleasure, Jody panted out, “Please, Dean, please.”

As he stripped off her panties, she moved her hips up and open. Her legs parted to reveal her dark pink pussy. Dean paused for just a moment, taking in the sight of her, perfect and wet. Then, planting his elbows on the table, he lowered his face into her.

Dean remember exactly what Jody liked, and he took his time, enjoying every moment. This time they were alone in the house, and Jody didn’t worry about staying quiet. As he explored her with his lips, she moaned and gasped. The sounds of her pleasure sent a thrill through Dean. He slowed down, licking her, tasting her. Her fingers reached down to tangle in his toasted almond hair, pushing him closer to her as he pushed her pleasure higher and higher.

“Yes” cried Jody. “Yes, oh YES Dean!” she threw back her head and called his name as she came.

Dean loved that so much. He loved the sight of Jody, the taste of Jody, but hearing his name like that, he was completely undone. Jody’s power and desire left him begging.  
“Jody,” he murmured. “I want you. Please. I want to be inside of you.”   
Jody took a moment to catch her breath. She slid to her feet and nodded, facing Dean.

He pulled a condom out of his pocket before taking off his jeans. She pushed down his navy boxers and his erection sprang free.   
She thought her memory had exaggerated his length and girth, but if anything, it didn’t do him justice. She slid the condom over him with a firm stroke.

In one strong movement, Dean flipped Jody around and bent her over the table. Damn, what a magnificent view - her round ass high and her strong legs tense, just waiting for him! Dean slid his hands up over her ass and hips before grasping her firmly around the waist.  
He pressed against her and she ground into him in response. They angled their hips together so Dean could push between her legs and into her pussy.   
Jody gasped, then planted her hands on the table, giving herself leverage to push back against him. Dean moaned as he buried herself in her warm, wet depths.

Together, Dean and Jody were strong and almost perfectly matched in height. They quickly found a powerful rhythm together. Jody moaned, little mewling sounds, as she felt her pleasure rising. Dean pulled out of her for just a moment, and then plunged all the way back in. Jody let out a strangled cry.

“Jody, baby, say my name,” Dean commanded in a low growl. “Come for me and say my name.”

She panted as he continued to pound into her, hard and fast. Jody felt a shudder start in her legs and ripple through her body.  
“Dean,” she moaned, her voice rising. “Oh, yes.” Pleasure exploded within her, hard and sudden and lasting.   
“Dean, oh Dean, oh god, Dean!” She screamed his name as she shook under him.

Dean felt her press and tighten against him, and her scream was all he needed to finish him off. He bucked hard against her, and his knees felt weak as he came, and came, and came. Collapsing on top of her, he pressed her to the table and kissed her right on the side of her mouth.

When Dean and Jody met up with Sam and Claire at the site of the case, Sam looked them both over. Dean’s bowlegged walk had an extra swagger to it, and Jody flushed a little whenever she said his name.

Taking good care of his baby, indeed, thought Sam


	3. Just Say the Word

Another case another time brought the Winchester brothers back to Sioux Falls. Jody’s home was a safe place for both of them, warm and welcoming. There, the boys found food and friendship, a rest from their endless journey of saving people and hunting things.

After dinner, as usual, they all moved to the living room to talk late into the night. Jody settled easily into the armchair, folding her long shapely legs under her. The soft glow from the lamp illuminated her proud face, casting shadows under her high cheekbones and along her full mouth.   
When she smiled, little crinkles formed in the corners of her dark eyes. When she laughed, she threw her head back, tossing her short dark silvery hair. She was so happy to be here with her two favorite men in the world, the Winchesters.   
Jody looked at Dean- tall and solid with candy green eyes, a firm jaw, and lips that could make an angel blush. She loved him in so many ways.  
Then Jody looked at Sam- taller and leaner, just as strong, with hazel eyes, high cheekbones and amazing hair. She loved him too, but differently.  
There was no denying that they were both attractive in their different ways.

Neither brother could tear their eyes off Jody. Hope and desire lit her face. She looked safe, she looked happy, she looked radiant.

Sam sprawled invitingly on the couch, taking up space with his lean, fit body. He laid one arm over the back of the couch and let his long legs fall open easily in front of him.   
Dean sat tightly coiled next to him, strong muscles tense. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, fidgeting impatiently.   
Sam knew exactly what Dean was waiting for - he was waiting for his brother to leave. But Sam stayed.

Finally Sam stretched his arms above his head dramatically. “Well,” he yawned. “I guess I’ll go to bed and leave you two here alone.”

Dean shot him a hard look that Jody missed. She got up to give Sam a big goodnight hug. He threw his arms around her and kissed her playfully right on the side of her soft mouth. Jody turned her face into his and kissed him back, full on the lips.

Like a shot, Dean was by her side, slipping his arms around her waist. She pulled slowly away from Sam and kissed Dean deeply. Jody raised one perfect dark eyebrow.   
“What, Dean, did you think you were the only Winchester I’d ever kiss?”  
Dean clenched his teeth, the muscles in his jaw throbbing. He wanted Jody so much, and didn’t want to give her up. But they had never been exclusive, and she was a woman who knew her own desires. “If this is really what you want,” he huffed.   
“Or,” said Sam lightly, “What we all want.”  
Jody threw back her head and laughed, then stopped suddenly when she realised the brothers weren’t laughing. Instead, they were looking at her hungrily, green eyes and hazel eyes locked on her.  
“Wait,” she sputtered. “Are you serious?” She had kissed Sam jokingly, mostly to rile up Dean. She had to admit, she was curious about sex with him, but hadn’t considered it seriously.

Jody looked from one tall, handsome brother to the other. Disbelief and confusion were scrawled across her beautiful face. She knew hunters were fucked up people, but this was a whole new level.

“What,” she finally asked. “Is this what you two do? Take turns?”   
Dean’s voice was a low growl.   
“No. It’s more like we like to-”   
“Share.” Sam finished the sentence for him. “But if you’re not interested, just say the word.”

Jody looked at Sam. His smile was teasing, hungry, but his eyes were sincere. Then she looked at Dean. His expression was intense and lusty. He nodded.

Jody’s thoughts flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.  
“Boys, are we really talking about what I think we’re talking about? A threesome with me and both of you?”  
She had introduced a sexual aspect to her relationship with Dean months ago. She wanted to enjoy   
fun and companionship with someone she knew well. Sex was another piece in their already long and deeply complex friendship.   
There was no good reason it couldn’t be the same with Sam. She and Dean had great sexual chemistry. Maybe she could connect with Sam in the same way.  
But two of them, together? Was she really going there with brothers?! Clearly, they had, and enjoyed It.

Between Sam and Dean, wrapped in their arms- just thinking about it made Jody shiver. She had trusted these two men over and over with her life. Couldn’t she trust them with her intimate pleasure?

“Okay, so what do we do?” Jody asked after a long moment.   
“Whatever you want,” Dean’s words echoed something he had said to her the first time they were together. “But I think Sam really wants to kiss you.”

Jody turned to face Sam and let herself be drawn against his chest. He lowered his mouth and kissed her hungrily. Dean’s kisses were amazing - intense but tender. Sam’s were just as good but entirely different - faster, needier. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to lick her eagerly. Jody moaned and Sam sighed.

“You think her mouth tastes good,” said Dean, kissing the back of Jody’s neck right where it met her shoulder. “You should taste the rest of her.”

“Oh, I plan to,” Sam murmured. He ran a hand up the side of her face, into her cropped hair, ruffling the dark and silver strands together. He continued to kiss her but turned her body away from him slightly, allowing Dean to undo her shirt.

Dean slipped a hand in and began to caress Jody’s soft heavy breast. Her nipple rose under his touch and he tweaked it. She moaned again as her knees weakened.   
Sam stopped kissing her and locked eyes with his brother.   
“Dean,” he asked. “You got her?”

Dean slipped one strong arm around her shoulder and Jody leaned into his grasp. With one hand freed, Sam tore open her jeans and slipped his hand down into her panties. With quick, skilled fingers he began to fondle her.

Jody gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure.  
“Stop, please!” she cried.

Sam pulled his hand out of her pants so fast she almost staggered. Dean pulled his hand out of her bra and the arms around her immediately loosened.   
“Too much?” asked Sam.   
“It’s okay to stop,” said Dean.   
“No, it’s not too much.” Jody shook her head. “I want this, and don’t want to stop. I just needed to know that you would if I asked.”   
“Just say the word,” promised Dean. Jody nodded.

“Well, if you’re ready,” Sam directed. “Take your clothes off.”   
Jody obeyed, stripping off her clothes while the brothers shed their layers. She looked up to see two pairs of eager, gleaming eyes focused on her. Dean’s gaze was approving, pleased to see her magnificent body again. Sam’s was hungrier, wanting to take and own that body.

Jody kissed the boys in turn, then standing between them asked, “Now where were we?”  
Sam and Dean knew exactly where they were, and in no time at all, they were holding her between them and pleasuring her again. Dean lowered his head and licked her nipples while Sam worked his fingers between her legs.

Jody moaned and gave in to the sensation of their strong hands all over her body. As Sam got her more and more aroused, her knees grew weaker.

“Dean,” he told his brother. “Hold her up.”   
Dean tightened his grip on her shoulders. Jody could feel his strong fingers digging into her arms.   
Sam slid one hand down to cup her full, round ass as he continued to work her pussy with the other. Swiftly, he slipped two fingers inside her while he stroked her.

Jody was breathing hard. She had trust them to handle her, to hold her. She looked at Sam, she looked at Dean. Then she closed her eyes and let herself go. She ground down into Sam’s touch, seeking friction and release. He gave it to her perfectly. She bucked hard against Sam’s hand and back against Dean’s arm as pleasure broke over her like a wave. Sam pressed his body firmly to hers as she moaned shamelessly.

When Jody could stand on her own again, Sam pulled his hand away from her. A wicked grin made his dimples pop as he looked at his slick hand and raised it to his lips. Suggestively, he licked his fingers and then hummed. His hazel eyes flashed as he looked at Jody, then Dean.

“Mmm, Dean was right; girl, you taste amazing.” Sam held out his hand to Dean. “Big brother, you want a taste?”   
Dean shook his head and said in a low growl, “No. I want to taste HER.”   
Sam threw back his head and laughed, tossing his long dark hair against his neck.   
“Fine, Dean, if that’s what you want. But Jody, there’s something I want from you too. ”

Jody sat on the couch, still warm and soft from pleasure. Sam directed both her and Dean. The brothers kept Jody at the center of their attention. The two of them took turns with their hands and their mouths on her, making sure she stayed aroused.   
Jody let her knees fall apart. Sam stood over her, to her left, putting him at the perfect height for what he wanted. Jody took him eagerly in one hand and lowered her full lips onto him. Sam shuddered with desire at the feel of her warm, wet mouth.

As she continued to please him, Dean moved in over Jody’s right knee. He traced a line of kisses up her thighs, closer and closer to her pussy. Jody sighed. She wanted this, she trusted this and spread her legs wider. Finally, Dean licked her. She moaned at the rush of pleasure and Sam felt the vibrations against his cock. He closed his eyes and leaned into her. Dean moved in with his full mouth, licking and sucking.

So this is what the Winchester brothers were like together, Jody thought. Dean was so giving and generous, while Sam took what he wanted. Being in the middle of them was incredible. She stopped thinking altogether and slid into pure sensation.

As her pleasure rose, Jody found it harder and harder to keep any focus on Sam but she still wanted to please him, to give him what he wanted. She was shaking from tension when Dean lifted his face.

“Sam,” he said sharply. Sam looked down and locked eyes with his brother, hazel on green.  
“I’m gonna need you to come, little brother, so I can get her off.”

Sam nodded, his breathing fast.  
“Jody,” he panted. “Are you gonna swallow?” She nodded and he braced himself against the couch. With a long, low moan, Sam obeyed his brother and came.   
Jody was still sucking him dry when Dean pressed his face back into her with renewed enthusiasm. He slid his hands around her ass, tilting her hips to give him more access. He could work magic with that strong tongue and those pouty lips.

Sam settled next to Jody on the couch, cupping her beautiful face and stroking her short hair. He kissed her mouth while Dean kissed her pussy. Between the two of them, Jody felt herself melt into a pool of nerve endings. She couldn’t tell one sensation from another, everything just swirled into hot ecstasy. She rode wave after wave of pleasure until finally her orgasm peaked. She moaned loudly and both brothers watched her face crumple, delighting in her satisfaction.

When Jody opened her eyes she took in their faces one at a time. Sam’s face was soft and hazy with satisfaction. Dean was practically vibrating from desire and need. Who knew that two Winchesters would be so much better than one?

Sam nuzzled her neck, kissing her softly.   
“Jody,” he murmured. “I think Dean wants something.”   
Sam reached down and wiped Dean’s full pink lips with the back of his hand. Dean eagerly rose to sit on the couch next to Jody. She kissed him softly at first, running her fingers over his stubbled jaw. Finally she pulled away to look at him.

“Dean,” she asked, her dark grey eyes flashing. “What do you want?”   
“You, baby” he answered. “only you.”   
Jody turned to face him, sliding her hands over his strong shoulders.   
“Just say the word.” She repeated his promise back to him.

Sam slid his hands down around Jody’s trim waist while she and Dean kissed more deeply. Dean slipped his tongue between her lips and she whimpered, remembering how he felt inside her.

“Sammy,” growled Dean. “Slide down.”   
Sam slid to the end of the couch and pulled Jody back to rest against his lap. While they got settled, Dean got up and grabbed a condom from one of the pairs of jeans on the floor. Returning to the pair, Dean stretched out over Jody, their long legs tangling together over the arm of the couch. Jody dropped one foot to the floor, opening her hips for Dean. Her grey eyes and his green ones locked together as Dean pressed against her.

“Please,” she whimpered just once. Dean slid into her, long and slow. He shook his head at how wet she was, how warm and ready for him.

Sam looked on with delight as his brother fucked Jody. Every one of Dean’s thrusts pressed her back into his arms. Sam was content to watch them together- the way they met another in need and strength, the way they gave and took at the same time. Occasionally he caressed Jody’s face and hair, enjoying the feel of her soft thick strands between his fingers.

Jody braced her heel against the floor and pressed up into Dean. She swirled her hips in a rhythm to match his, increasing the friction between them. Her cheeks flushed. How she wanted this, needed this! She couldn’t believe that the Winchesters had gotten her to come twice already and she was so ready again.

Dean looked up at her, his green eyes bright and wide.  
“Jody,” he panted.

Jody knew that tone of voice; it meant that he couldn’t hold out much longer. Deans’ hunger for her was irresistible. She nodded and then closed her eyes, giving herself up to the moment. She matched her breath to Dean’s, fast and hard.

Dean thrust into her deeper, seeking release. His knees shook, his hips shook - hell, his whole body was shaking with effort and desire  
Jody felt him throb deep inside her and she arched up against him. She shuddered hard and, with one loud scream, came for the third time that night.

Feeling her clamp down on him was more than Dean could handle. He bit his bottom lip, unsuccessfully trying to hold back the animal groan that tore from his throat as he came so hard that he saw stars.

Sam was the first to speak.   
“Wow.” He chuckled, his voice low. “Thank you. The two of you have great chemistry, and I can tell you’ve gotten some practice. That was good!”  
Dean and Jody were still breathing too hard to answer.

Sam eased himself up, letting Jody’s head rest gently against the arm of the couch. Dean sighed and laid his head against the curve of her shoulder.   
Sam stepped to the kitchen and they could hear him filling glasses with water.

Dean looked up and met Jody’s eyes, happy to see the look of flushed satisfaction on her beautiful face.   
“Thank you.” He said, and kissed her. For a few moments, they lay still, enjoying the warmth and closeness of their bodies together.

Sam walked back into the room. He bent down and kissed Jody before handing both her and Dean a drink. Then he folded himself comfortably to the floor next to where they lay on the couch, still tangled in one another’s embrace.

Jody was incandescent with bliss, more beautiful and powerful than either Dean or Sam had ever seen her.   
“If this is what it’s like,” she murmured, “No wonder you two like to share. Could we do this again?”  
“We can do this as many times as you want,” answered Dean. Smile lines crinkled the corners of his eyes.  
Sam shook his head in wonder, his dark hair brushing his cheekbones. “Just say the word.”


End file.
